


Navigating Trials in Newfoundland

by onlyvirtuemoir



Series: Navigating Newfoundland [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue Fandom, Tessa Virtue/Scott Moir fandom
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Lighthouses, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyvirtuemoir/pseuds/onlyvirtuemoir
Summary: Scott is ready to pop the question and wants to do it at the old lighthouse. There is just one problem - Tessa hates him.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Series: Navigating Newfoundland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621960
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue this universe and this idea popped into mind!  
A short intro chapter by way of introduction!

There they were, in the same hotel, almost a year since that fateful trip. From the sense of happiness and excitement of the way they came together, finally, in that lighthouse, there was now dread. Scott dreaded the moment she’d decide she’d had enough. She’d accompanied him on the trip they’d booked in happier times, a trip he'd insisted on booking. It had only been a week since she’d barely looked at him, let alone spoken to him and it felt like a lifetime.

Entering the hotel room, she looked with disdain at the king size bed in the room and then put her bag next to the small sofa.

“I’ll sleep on the sofa,” muttered Scott.

Tessa shrugged, plainly telling him to suit himself and then disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up.

Scott sighed, the weight of the box in his jacket pocket almost too heavy to bear. It was a reminder of what he’d wanted, his grand plan to propose to Tessa in that same lighthouse. Yet as of last week, she apparently hated him and he dreaded the moment she’d decide she’d had enough. He wasn’t even sure what had caused her ire. There had been no argument, no moment of anger, nothing. He wouldn’t force her to talk either. He respected her boundaries and as she was putting up numerous boundaries, he respected them and only hoped he’d manage to talk to her before she left him for a reason he didn’t understand.

“Do you want to get some food?” he asked her as she exited the bathroom.

She looked beautiful, her hair pulled into a simple ponytail, her face free of makeup, wearing a white knit top and black jeans.

Her eyes however, her eyes had a sadness in them he hadn’t thought he’d ever cause. Because he was certain he’d caused it but didn’t know how. Maybe she’d tell him while she was breaking up with him, he didn’t know.

“I’m not hungry,” she muttered.

“Okay. Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked.

“I don’t want to do anything with you,” snapped Tessa.

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know why but I know you want nothing to do with me, T,” said Scott quietly.

He’d died a little inside as she’d voiced those thoughts and he waited for the heartbreak if she chose to crush his heart right then and there. She didn’t though, she simply grabbed her coat and left the room.

Scott sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. Tears pooled in his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. This was meant to be the most romantic day of their lives. That afternoon he’d planned a proposal for her, a proposal he wasn’t going to get to make. How could he still ask her to marry him when she wanted nothing to do with him?

He pulled the covers up of the bed, getting under fully clothed, turning onto his side and just letting the tears come. He couldn’t stop them now and didn’t bother to even wipe them away. He was wetting the pillow with tears and he didn’t care. He was devastated that the day he’d counted down to was effectively ruined.

Tessa had gone down to the hotel’s bar, had a snack and a soda water with lime and then returned to the room. Despite her anger at Scott, finding him in bed, staring at the ceiling, looking so devastated, hurt her heart.

“Scott,” she murmured.

“T,” he said, his voice breaking.

He looked at the ceiling, not really seeing it, just laying there without the energy to get up. He had nothing to even get up for if he lost Tessa.

“Let’s get you something to eat and some water,” said Tessa quietly.

Scott closed his eyes, starting to cry again.

“What did I do, Tessa? What did I do? Tell me so I can fix it,” he said. “I love you.”

Tessa sighed. He really was clueless. But right now he was hurting and needed her, so she pushed aside her own sadness and anger for a moment.

“I love you too,” she said.

Scott raised his eyebrows, disbelief on his face.

“I might be seriously pissed with you but that doesn’t mean I stop loving you,” said Tessa.

“It feels like you stopped loving me already,” he said dully.

“Well, I haven’t. Please have some water, so you can hydrate after all those tears,” said Tessa, sitting down next to him with a bottle of water.

“Sit up,” she said, opening the cap of the bottle.

He moved, sitting up though he still slouched back against the pillow as she handed him the water.

“Have that and then let’s go for a walk,” said Tessa quietly.

“I don’t want your pity, I want your love,” said Scott sadly.

“If you actually believe I could ever not love you, then you don’t know me very well,” said Tessa icily.

“You’re a mystery to me right now,” said Scott.

“So are you,” retorted Tessa. “I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking because clearly we’re not thinking the same things.” She looked at him, anger evident, her eyes still sad.

“What did I do, please tell me?” asked Scott, bewildered and trying to understand where it had all gone wrong.

“If you don’t know, then I’m not going to tell you,” said Tessa. “Think.”

“You’ve spent a week ignoring me already, what’s more confusion,” he muttered.

Tessa rolled her eyes. “Fine. You said that you never wanted to get married!” she said.

“I did not say that!” said Scott immediately.

“It sounded like you said that to me,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

Scott almost laughed. There it was, she was so angry at him because he’d tried to make sure she wasn’t suspicious and keep his proposal a surprise by yes, stating that there was no need to change anything and get married. He had _not_ said never.

His slight smile as he realised the irony of it all was enough to make Tessa even angrier.

“Are you laughing at me?” she asked, scandalised.

“No,” said Scott immediately.

“Bullshit. Well, I’m sorry Scott. I’m sorry I wanted to marry you, clearly we aren’t on the same page and I don’t know how I got it so wrong,” said Tessa, angry tears falling down her cheeks.

“Tess…” he began.

“I don’t want to talk to you, or look at you. I hate that I want something that you don’t. I hate that it’s not the same, that we don’t feel the same. I thought we did, I thought we were getting close to it. I hate that it’s me who wants more,” said Tessa, sobbing.

“Tess, please,” he started, pleading.

“No more, I’m done. I’ll get over it but not if you keep talking. Just stop. I’m an idiot, I know. I hate that I still love you and can’t leave. I should leave. I should find someone who actually wants to marry me,” said Tessa tearfully. “But I love you.”

Scott shook his head. She was going through this pain now because of him. Because of his insistence that getting married wasn’t needed when in reality the ring was right there, his feelings were definitely not different to hers and he had planned a romantic proposal for her. Today, in a few hours, while she hated him. It was a comedy of errors in every respect.

The reason for her anger was his attempt to make sure she would be surprised. If he’d told her he couldn’t imagine not marrying her, he felt she would have been suspicious about how close the question was. He'd acted non-chalant instead when the question came up, saying nothing needed to change. That the question was that close, he knew she didn’t realise. He wanted to just ask her as planned but he knew she’d see it as a ploy to get back into her good books. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to abandon his plans. He was going to get her to that lighthouse and hoped by some miracle that she’d agree.

“T, if only you’d let me explain,” he started.

“I don’t want to hear it,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

“Okay. Want to go for a walk?” he asked.

“Let’s go,” said Tessa, sighing. “Take the water with you.”

Scott got up, disappearing into the bathroom to wash his face and freshen up after all the crying. He then joined Tessa who already had her coat on and was putting on her toque in front of the mirror.

“You look beautiful,” he said.

Tessa said nothing, merely nodding her acknowledgment of his words. Scott grabbed his coat, subtly feeling for the box in the pocket, satisfied it was there.


	2. Plans new and old...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott really didn't mean for his attempt to surprise Tessa to turn out like this. As long as the end result is the same, he doesn't mind how he gets there. As long as it happens.
> 
> A tiny inside look:  
Dark, dust, spiders and ghosts be damned, she needed him to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your interest and comments! Yes, it was mean to leave it there with the first chapter, but a good spot to stop before joining this duo as they navigate these trials to happiness. Read on and enjoy!

Tessa didn’t speak as they walked, lost in her thoughts. The rolling hills, blue skies and crisp air were not enough to distract her from the thoughts that plagued her. As Scott glanced at her, he saw she had her hands in her coat pockets, silent tears running down her cheeks.

“Tess,” he murmured, stopping and reaching for her. His hand closed around her arm, stroking the material of her coat.

“I’m fine,” said Tessa, wiping the tears away quickly.

“You’re not, you’re hurting because you won’t listen to me,” said Scott.

“I listened to you already, I heard your opinion, thanks,” said Tessa scathingly.

“That’s not what I meant, you must know that, T. I’d be so honoured to marry you. It would be the best day of my life,” said Scott, his eyes on hers.

“Please. I don’t want to talk. I just want to have time to process it,” said Tessa glumly.

“Processing the wrong thing? I never said I wouldn’t marry you. I would always marry you,” said Scott emphatically.

“You say that now. Now that you know it hurt me. But before you told me what you really felt,” said Tessa.

“No, Tess. No. That’s a million percent not the case,” said Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa looked at him. “I hope that’s true,” she said.

Scott wanted to hug her, she looked so down that he couldn’t bear it. He’d caused that. The only good thing was that he now knew she wanted to marry him too and he hoped she’d answer his question in the affirmative. What he wasn’t sure of was how to even bring it up as planned, considering the current state of their relationship.

As they continued walking, Scott seemingly taking them on a route towards the old lighthouse, Tessa wanted to reach out and touch him as she studied his sad profile. His hands in his pockets, he barely looked up, looking at the ground, sighing occasionally and sneaking glances at her that she always noticed.

She loved him so much and he’d broken her heart by not wanting to marry her. But she could still ask him, right? She was a modern woman. She could ask him, she’d like to even see him try to say no. He couldn’t say no, she knew that. She could up the timeline herself. If he wanted to wait, that was fine, but she didn’t want to wait and she wanted to at least be engaged to him. Even if it was a long engagement so that she didn’t rush him, at least they would have moved forward. What was the harm in her asking? She decided to do it, she’d just ask and see what happened.

She couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it earlier. Why wait for him when she could ask herself? She walked with a new determination, no plan in mind other than to say the words, ‘will you marry me?’ It didn’t seem too hard.

Scott glanced at her again as they neared the lighthouse. “Want to go in? For old times sake?” he asked nervously.

Tessa looked at the imposing old lighthouse. They’d finally declared their love for each other here, it was a special place, despite how scary it had been getting stuck there, at least she had been stuck with him.

She nodded. “Sure.”

“Okay, let’s go,” said Scott, sounding relieved.

He opened the door carefully, leaving a handy brick on the ground to stop the door from closing. He checked it to make sure there would be no mishap with the door this time and then waited for his eyes to settle to the darkness as he turned around. Tessa stood beside him, looking around. It seemed largely the same as before, it was perhaps a bit more maintained. It didn’t look as dusty. It was still dark and gloomy though. Her fingers found their way through Scott’s as he stepped forward and he squeezed her hand gently.

“That corner right there,” he said, pointing. “We sat right there.”

“Yeah, we did,” said Tessa.

“It’s special remembering that, it’s a good memory, even though we were stuck here,” said Scott quietly.

“Yeah, it’s definitely a good memory,” said Tessa, nodding.

“Do you want to go up and see the view?” asked Scott.

“Not yet, I want to talk to you,” said Tessa, before she lost her nerve.

Thinking about it earlier had seemed easy, but now, standing here before Scott and thinking about saying the words, it seemed hard. She suddenly understood the nerves men had before asking the question. It seemed a vulnerable place to be. What if he did say no? She just hoped she could get the words out and that Scott would say yes.

“Okay,” said Scott warily.

“Bar this whole not wanting to get married thing,” said Tessa, pausing. “Everything has been so wonderful this last year. Every day has been special with you. Best relationship I’ve ever had, that’s for sure. I hope it’s the same for you. I love you so much.”

“Holy shit, Tessa. Are you breaking up with me? Here, of all places?” asked Scott, devastated.

Tessa glared at him. Of course he’d interrupted her attempt at a proposal. He was truly adorably clueless if he thought her speech was to break up with him.

She sighed. “I was going to propose to you, you idiot,” said Tessa frustrated.

Scott gaped at her.

“You were going to propose to me? I was going to propose to you,” said Scott, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

Tessa gasped, staring at him. “What? I thought you were just saying last week that we were fine, we didn’t need to change anything, we don’t need to ever get married,” said Tessa, her voice not hiding her disdain for the words she was repeating.

“I was trying to throw off any suspicion, I was trying to surprise you! I did not say never, nor would I!” said Scott, his own frustration evident.

“I thought you never wanted to get married and I went into the bathroom and cried,” said Tessa.

“Tessa, no. I hate myself. I’ve been planning a proposal for you for months. I’ve had your ring for months. I wanted to do it here, today, right now. In the place it all happened before. I screwed up, I never wanted you to cry and feel so hurt,” said Scott, his eyes sad.

“I thought we wanted the same thing and you were suddenly saying the opposite,” said Tessa. “We’d been talking about it, I’d thought we were heading to an engagement soon. And then you said the opposite of what I expected and it really hurt.”

“I only said it so you would be surprised. Because I’d already planned this for you. We do want the same thing, we always have,” said Scott, opening the box to show her the ring. She stared at it for a moment, it sparkled even in the low light. She looked up at Scott again, bursting into tears.

“It shouldn’t be like this, it shouldn’t be in the middle of an argument,” she said.

“No, it shouldn’t. I had it all planned but you’re angry with me and I understand that. I hadn’t realized how much you’d taken it to heart. I thought you’d just remember everything else we’ve said. The future we want together. Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to make it seem like it wasn’t close. It is close, it was today, Tessa. It was right now, here in this lighthouse. I don’t think I can follow the plan. You’re angry at me, I hurt you without meaning to. I wanted more for you,” said Scott, shaking his head.

He sat down on the staircase, realizing he still held the box open, the ring he’d dreamed of putting on her finger almost mocking him.

“I was mad, then I decided to just ask you, since you’re a clueless man,” said Tessa, glaring at him.

“Well you know that’s not true now, don’t you,” he retorted, closing the box and shoving it into his pocket.

“I had so many dreams for today and we’ve been biting each other’s heads off instead,” said Scott, his shoulders slumping.

He couldn’t look at her, and it surprised him to find tears running down his face. He’d looked forward to today, he’d counted the days and the hours and now they were fighting about proposing to each other of all things. His heart hurt and he put his head into his hands, fighting back sobs.

He missed Tessa. He missed the way she hugged him, snuggling into the crook of his neck, her body melding against his effortlessly. He missed her kisses and the way she’d play with the hair on the back of his neck, he missed all of her. It had been the longest week of his life as Tessa slept away from him, choosing to sleep in the guest room and ignoring his pleas for her to return to their room. He’d even offered to sleep on the floor, just wanting to be in the same room with her.

He hadn’t gotten to kiss her or do anything at all in the last week, he itched to reach out and touch her, to feel her skin against his, to melt into her kisses and feel like nothing could be better than those moments in her arms. Living together and not speaking when all he wanted to do was talk to her, hear her thoughts and see her eyes light up about the things that excited her, was torture.

He hadn’t known the reason, she’d just been inexplicably angry with him and had refused to speak. Now he knew the reason, now he knew that it was due to the night he’d tried to act like marriage was far from his mind so that she would be surprised. That she’d cried because of it and felt so much hurt made him hate himself. He couldn’t bear the thought of causing her pain.

He wondered why she’d even stayed when she clearly didn’t want him close to her. He would have left if she’d asked him to, he would never be there if she didn’t want him. He’d do anything to make her happy and if she was happier without him, then so be it. He’d rather break his own heart than break hers. But she’d stayed because she loved him.

Tessa couldn’t bear it. Over their lifetime of memories, she knew that Scott being upset was not something she could bear. Seeing him smile was the best part of her day. She’d wake up to his gorgeous eyes looking at her, admiration and love in his gaze. He’d always, always, without fail be touching her as she woke. His fingers would be stroking her hair or her cheek, he’d always smile that special smile. That smile that she knew was just for her and no one else. Not even his family got that smile. Only Tessa. It had been that way for years, even more so since they’d admitted their feelings.

He was so loving and there he was crying over her. That sweet man who had wanted to propose to her and in typical Scott fashion had decided to try to keep it a surprise and not raise her suspicions. By saying the opposite. She’d been hurt of course but when she remembered every moment of the last year, she knew. She knew he was telling her the truth. He’d planned a proposal, here, in a place that was special to the both of them. Dark, dust, spiders and ghosts be damned, she needed him to do it.

Tessa sat down beside him, wrapping her arms around him and Scott was surprised for a moment but he pulled her close, sobbing into her neck.

“I want you to do what you wanted to do,” said Tessa softly. “Just as you planned.”

“I didn’t want to ever hurt you. I hate that I did. I thought you’d suspect, because I wanted to come here. I thought you’d know, and so I acted as though marriage was far from my mind. But it isn’t, T. It isn’t. I’ve wanted to ask you for so long already,” he murmured.

Tessa pulled back, wiping tears from his cheeks. His eyes were red from crying and she felt her own tears spill over.

“I know, it’s okay. I’m sorry I got so mad. I’m sorry I basically gave you the silent treatment. I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted to try to get over it in my own time. Because I’d never leave. I’d stay regardless of if you ever wanted marriage. I just…I really want it with you,” said Tessa, her voice breaking.

“I really want it with you,” said Scott, caressing her cheek.

“I’ve missed you,” he said, pulling her into a hug. “I’ve missed this so much.”

Tessa relaxed in his embrace, stroking his back.

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you,” said Scott with a sigh.

He kissed her cheek and then looked alarmed. “I’m sorry, was it okay to kiss you?” he asked.

“Are you actually asking if it was okay to kiss me on the cheek?” asked Tessa, amused.

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want,” said Scott.

“Properly kiss me please,” said Tessa with a smile.

Scott grinned, his lips meeting hers. Tessa sighed against his lips, pulling him closer. Sitting on the lighthouse’s staircase, kissing Scott made everything better.

“Hey, we were interrupted last time. We technically hadn’t kissed in this lighthouse before,” said Tessa softly.

“We were. I finally got to kiss you in here then,” said Scott with a soft smile.

He wrapped her in yet another kiss, his tongue gently exploring her mouth, his lips soft against hers.

“Way too long without that,” murmured Scott as he pulled away, stroking her cheek.

“Way too long,” agreed Tessa, kissing his lips three times in quick succession.

“I love you. I hate that you thought I didn’t love you. It takes me a while to process things, you know that. And this was huge for me to try to process. I needed time. I’m sorry,” said Tessa.

“I love you. I know, it’s okay, I get it. I’m sorry for hurting you, I never meant to,” said Scott, stroking her hair.

“I never meant to either. All forgiven,” said Tessa. “Do you forgive me?” Her green eyes looked at him with uncertainty, as if it was even possible for him not to forgive her.

“Of course T, it’s okay,” he murmured.

He kissed her lips, cupping both cheeks before pulling her closer.

“Missed you so much. This is as necessary as oxygen,” he said, kissing her lips over and over.

“Mmm, I need your kisses too,” she said, her mouth curving into a soft smile.

Scott smiled, kissing her again deeply. “I can’t stop,” he said with a chuckle.

“Don’t. I’ve missed you just as much,” said Tessa, grinning as she kissed him.

“So, what was your plan?” asked Tessa, her eyes bright, her excitement evident.

Scott smiled. “Okay, if you want, I’ll gladly go ahead with the plan,” he said.

“I want,” nodded Tessa eagerly.

Scott kissed her happily. “Come upstairs with me,” he said.

“What’s upstairs?” asked Tessa, her eyes curious.

“Excuse me, you get to be surprised. No adorably curious questions from you,” said Scott, stroking her nose affectionately.

Tessa grinned, taking his hand and he squeezed hers, leading the way upstairs on the winding staircase.

He indicated for her to go ahead as they arrived on the landing outside the old watch room. It was here that they’d noticed the storm rolling in the year prior. The previously dirty windows were now clean. Tessa’s eyes took in the scene before her, realizing Scott must have had help with this plan.

There were pink rose petals covering the floor, candles spread out around them unlit and bouquets of red roses on every available surface. Pretty hanging lights twinkled away, their brightness diminished a bit by the light coming in from the window. A pair of binoculars were on top of the bench by the large windows.

“Excuse me for a moment. This was a fire hazard so I had them left unlit,” said Scott, getting a lighter out of his pocket and going around to each candle. The candles soon bathed the floor in warm light, the flames dancing away.

Tessa hadn’t spoken, her eyes wide as she looked around. “You did all this for me?” she asked, touched.

“Of course,” said Scott, grinning.

“Who set this up?” asked Tessa. “You were with me, you weren’t here setting up the space.”

“I asked Mark and Melissa to help,” said Scott with a smile.

“Oh, they would have loved this,” said Tessa with a smile.

“If they call at any point overly excited to hear the answer, you’ll know why,” said Scott with a laugh.

“Noted. I intend to be too busy to answer calls anyway,” said Tessa, kissing him with a smile.

“Me too,” said Scott, grinning.

“Go look,” he said, nodding towards the bench.

Tessa grinned and went to stand by the large windows. “Beautiful view,” she commented.

“It is,” said Scott, coming up behind her and kissing her cheek.

“There’s a ferry out there today,” commented Tessa, pointing.

“Oh yeah,” said Scott, feigning surprise.

“Take a look with these, it’s a really nice view,” said Scott.

She gave him a curious look but he only smiled, handing her the binoculars.

Tessa took them, focusing on the harbour and the ferry.

“Beautiful,” she said, adjusting the binoculars to get a closer look as she noticed something flying above the ferry.

The flag billowed a bit in the wind but after a few seconds, she saw it had words on it. She gasped as she read it in full. It read, ‘will you marry me?’

“Scott?” she began, surprised.

Scott had retreated to the middle of the room, on bended knee holding the ring. Tessa had been distracted by the view, just as he’d planned, and he waited for her to see the message and realize he wasn’t right behind her.

Tessa turned, noticing Scott wasn't behind her. He’d actually been suspiciously quiet while she looked out at the scenery and commented on the ferry. What she saw made her put the binoculars down with a clatter that went unnoticed. She put a hand over her mouth, becoming tearful as she stepped forward to stand in front of him.

Scott grinned up at her, taking a deep breath.

“Tessa, I love you with all my heart. We’ve been with each other for so many years and my love for you grows more every year. I’ve spent so many memorable moments with you from childhood to now. I want to share so many more wonderful moments with you. You’ve seen me at my best and my worst, yet you still love me. I will always love you and be there no matter what. Please make me the happiest man alive and say you’ll be my wife. Will you marry me?” he asked, his hazel eyes filled with tears.

“Yes,” said Tessa, her voice breaking from emotion. “Yes,” she said again, beaming through tears.

Scott’s face lit up like he’d heard the greatest news ever, and he had. They were the best words he’d ever heard. It was even better than the 206.07 score at the Olympics putting them into gold medal position. He tried to speak and couldn’t, the emotion too much.

He clasped her hand, kissing it and pulled the ring out, sliding it onto her finger as he looked into her eyes. Tessa was laughing and crying at once, if he could bottle that sound he would. He loved to see her happy and on those occasions, when she laughed and cried, he knew the tears were from happiness. Those tears he happily embraced. Her tears of sadness, he only ever wanted to take away so he could see her smile again.

“Tessa…I…” he tried, his voice breaking. He bit his lip, tears running down his cheeks.

“It’s okay, I know,” said Tessa quietly.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the world,” he said tearfully.

Tessa smiled through her own tears.

“I’m so happy,” she said with a soft smile. “Happiest woman in the world!”

Scott stood up, picking her up in his enthusiasm as he buried his face in her neck.

“Thank you,” he mumbled against her skin. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” said Tessa, her own voice muffled as she held him as tightly as possible.

“I love you,” he said, squeezing her even tighter.

“I love you,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Hey, breathing is a bit important,” she murmured with a chuckle.

“Sorry,” said Scott, immediately letting go of her.

“Don’t apologize, your hugs are the best,” said Tessa, beaming.

He caressed her cheek, grinning. “So, marry me tomorrow?” he teased.

“Aren’t you an excited groom to be,” teased back Tessa, her eyes crinkling.

“Very, I can’t wait!” grinned Scott.

He kissed her, pulling her close and Tessa melted in his arms, a soft sigh escaping her. This was the kiss to end all kisses, the emotion of being newly engaged making neither of them want to part.

“You did all this. You’re wonderful. This was perfect,” said Tessa, panting as they parted only when the need for air became necessary.

“I wanted it to be special for you,” said Scott.

“It was,” said Tessa, beaming, her fingers curling into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Scott kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. “I’m glad,” he said.

“How am I getting all these roses back to the hotel? I want them all, they’re a part of your sweet plan,” said Tessa, her eyes on his.

“I will gladly arrange that,” said Scott with a smile. “You’re getting the flag too, it’s coming straight to the hotel.”

Tessa grinned, kissing him. “I love Newfoundland, even this spooky place,” she said.

“Filled with what did you say? Dark, dust, spiders and ghosts?” he teased.

“Worth it, you’re worth it all,” said Tessa, beaming.

“So are you,” said Scott, his eyes shining.


End file.
